Matt The GoAnimator
'''Matt The GoAnimator '''is a GoAnimate video maker who doesn't do a lot of work. He makes a GoAnimate video each month/week. Series he made His first video was "Preschooler Gets Grounded for Tranquility". *Preschooler Gets Grounded (pilot series) *Erika Gets Grounded *Zack Gets Grounded *Isabelle Gets Grounded *Sara Gets Grounded *Memy9909 Gets Grounded *ZAKREATERS Gets Grounded A non-Gets Grounded series called "Matt's College Adventures" has been made many days ago. *Matt's College Adventures He made the video "Zakreaters Poops On His Mom & Gets Grounded" after 3 episodes of Matt's College Adventures. Then he upoladed a non-episode video "1 New Grounded Series Planned". In the video Matt announced that he will be making the grounded series "Arthur Gets Grounded". *Arthur Gets Grounded *DW Gets Grounded *Facebook Gets Grounded (miniseries) *Warren (Cook) Gets Grounded *Caillou Gets Grounded *Alejandro Gets Grounded *Bobby Generic Gets Grounded *Derek Gets Grounded *Donald Trump Gets Grounded A month later, he starts making "Gets Ungrounded" series. *Dora Gets Ungrounded Some days later, he goes back to making Gets Grounded videos. *Peppa Gets Grounded Much later, he starts making Gets Grounded videos with Plotagon. *Arthur Gets Grounded (Plotagon) Much much later, he starts making "Punishment Day" series. *Arthur's Punishment Day After 2 Punishment Day videos and 1 special video, he goes back to making Gets Grounded videos again. However, he starts making Gets Grounded videos with the Business Friendly theme. *Buster Gets Grounded *Binky Gets Grounded *Nintendo Rules Est. 2002 Gets Grounded *Diesel Busters Gets Grounded He starts making a miniseries called "Arthur Gets Executed". *Arthur Gets Executed After Arthur Gets Executed, he goes back to making Gets Grounded videos once again. *Dora Gets Grounded *Digit Gets Grounded Some days later, he goes back to making Gets Ungrounded videos again. *Clifford The Big Red Dog Gets Ungrounded *Kai-Lan Gets Ungrounded A special video called "Caillou and Rosie Misbehave At My Birthday Party" was made much later. Many YouTube users know that this was the beginning of "Rosie Gets Grounded". *Rosie Gets Grounded In the video "Caillou and Rosie Misbehave At My Birthday Party", The series Caillou Gets Grounded and Rosie Gets Grounded were merged to form the name known as "Caillou and Rosie Get Grounded". *Caillou and Rosie Get Grounded Then, he starts making Punishment Day videos with Plotagon. *Arthur's Punishment Day (Plotagon) A special video called "Caillou's Punishment Day Gone Wrong" was made much later. In another Gets Grounded video, "Caillou Causes A Massive Pile-Up and Gets Grounded", Miss Martin quickly notices Caillou causing a massive pile-up, forcing her to be on the news. And another Gets Grounded video, "Caillou Misbehaves at Freddy Fazbear Pizza", Freddy Fazbear Pizza is still called Chuck E. Cheese's when the restaurant building is the one (Chuck E. Cheese's). *Evil Boris Gets Grounded *Caillou's Punishment Day *Eric Cartman Gets Grounded Since other Gets Grounded series were boring, he decided to make another one called "Daisy Gets Grounded". *Daisy Gets Grounded *Rosie and Daisy Get Grounded *Daisy's Punishment Day *Kai-Yu Gets Grounded Category:Male Users Category:Comedy World Characters Category:Grounded Video Creators